Positively negative
by penelopecancu
Summary: Chapter 2 up!Penelope and Teddy are the new kids at Casper High.They're first day there things start to go weird.Oh ya,did I tell you they're halfas.Not good at summaries.please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hey! I hope you like my fan-fic, it's my first one. Well anyway, Penelope is basically me except different name, age, and I don't have a brother like that and I don't have a twin (And I really do look like that). Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom/Fenton or any one else from the show. However, I do own Penelope! :)_  
__  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! _Went the alarm clock._  
  
_Penelope slowly opened her brown eyes. _Man! I hate Monday! And I hate this Monday even more because I have to go to a new school! Well, at least my sis will be there. _Thought Penelope. As you can tell Penelope and her sis, Teddy (her identical twin), was going to go to a new school, Casper High, for the first time. She didn't like going to her old school very much and she didn't think she wouldn't like this one. She forced herself to get out of bed. She walked to her dresser and picked out some clothes. She had picked out red pants, a yellow long sleeved shirt, and an orange jacket (and yes, she does like fire colors). After she was done getting changed she headed to the bathroom.  
  
When she got there she was surprised to see her sis was not there. She looked in the mirror. The first thing she looked at was her hair. Her long brown hair went all the way down to her waist. It was very messy and knotted. Then she fixed her pink butterfly earrings so they weren't sideways. After that she took out her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. When she was done her brother came in. Penelope's brother (Blake was his name) had short dark brown hair (some how it always seemed to be messy) and brown eyes.  
"Hey sis? I need to tell you something." He said.  
"What is it?" she asked, as she rinsed her mouth.  
"Well, ya know that new CD you got?"  
"Ya, What about it?" she asked as she turned to him. _This can't be good._ She thought. "You didn't break it, did you?" She knew the answer though.  
"Umm.... well, you see it was on the floor and I... sort of kind of broke it." Penelope's face started going red from anger.  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" She yelled. Blake started to back away.  
"You're gonna pay for that! I spent almost all my money on that!" Penelope tried to grab his arm, but he pulled it away from her and ran as fast as he could.  
  
As soon as he got away he ran down stairs to the kitchen. "I HATE having a sister!" He said. His parents looked at him. "You don't really hate your sister. I'm sure that you love her as much as she loves you." _That's a whole lot. _He thought. Just then Penelope came downstairs. "Mom! Blake ruined my CD!" She yelled as she got her hairbrush and started to brush her hair.  
"Oh Penelope! Calm down. I'm sure it was an accident." Her mom said. Her mother always took Blake's side.  
"Mom! You always take his side even when he's guilty. You're not mad at him for breaking my CD, but when I broke one of his silly ghost game you were totally mad at me!"  
"It wasn't silly! It was cool, until you broke it!"  
"Oh, Blake. You've got like 5 other ghost games, and ghost don't even exist!" Said their dad as he was finishing his breakfast.  
"I've only got 3 others, and ghost DO exist!"  
"No they don't. Isn't that right Penelope?"  
"Umm...." Her hand went invisible. She quickly hid it behind her back. (Yes, she's a halfa.) She looked to see if any one noticed, but no one did. "Of course not! You'd have to be crazy to think that." She said as she blushed. "See!" Her dad said._ If only you knew._ She thought.  
Penelope looked at her watch then put the brush back. "Hey Teddy! You coming?" She yelled. "Teddy said she wasn't felling well, so she's not going to school." Penelope looked at her mom. "What?! That's not fair! I wanna stay home to!" "But your not sick." "Well... I could be! What if I've got a deadly illness!" "Honey, your perfectly fine." Blake looked at her and giggled. "Ha! Ha! You've got to go to school!" Penelope stared at him "Well...SO DO YOU!" Blake stopped and just walked away.  
"Well, anyways gotta go! Bye!" said Penelope as she went out the door with her backpack, lunch, and CD player. She looked at her watch.  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" She ran as fast as she could. Ahead, she saw the corner. Across from it was the school. She looked at her watch again. "Oh man! I'm gonna be-"  
CRASH!  
"Ahh!" Penelope yelled as she fell backwards. She had bumped into some one. She sat up and looked at who ever it was that she had pumped into. He had raven black hair and blue eyes. "Ouch! Oh, sorry about that. I was in a rush to get to school. Are you ok?" she asked. "Ya, I think I'm ok. What about you?" He asked. "Ya, I'm fine! But I've got to hurry or I'll be late! Sorry again.... umm what's your name?" Penelope asked. "Oh, I'm Danny, Danny fenton." He said as he stood up. "Ok, Danny. Bye! Oh ya! I'm Penelope" She said as she ran to school.  
  
As soon as she got there, the bell rang. When she got inside she looked for her locker. She knew what locker she had because she was sent a letter that told her. After a few minutes she spotted her locker and went over to it. She took out the stuff she needed and put her other stuff inside. After that she started to head to class, but on her way she was interrupted by someone.  
It was...(guess who!)......... Dash! (Ok, that wasn't exciting but it will get better soon) "Hi. I'm Dash. You are?" He said. Penelope looked at him for a minute and gave him a strange look. "Leaving!" She just started walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?!" He shouted sounding kind of angry. "To class. That is where you go when you're at school." She answered as she continued to walk away.  
  
When she got to her class there was most of the people already sitting down. The teacher looked at her. "Oh yes! Class, this is Penelope Soulirit. She will be joining our class for the rest of the year." He said as he looked around. "You can sit there, next to Mr. Fenton. Oh, I'm Mr. Lancer" He said as he pointed to the set. She walked to the desk and sat down. "Hi Danny!" She said. "Hi Penelope! This is same Sam, and that's Tucker." Said Danny as he pointed to Sam and Tucker. "Hi Sam! Hi Tucker!" she said. Just then Dash came in. "Hey, what's that girl's name?" Dash asked as he pointed to Penelope. "That's Penelope Soulirit. She'll be in your class from now on." Said Mr. Lancer. "Soulirit? What kind of name is Soulirit?" Said Dash as he looked at her, like he was expecting an answer. Penelope just ignored him, like he wasn't even there. Dash took his spot, and then Mr. Lancer started talking. "Ok, in science we will be learning _blah, blah, blah_." Mr. Lancer continued talking, even though half the people in the room weren't listening. Penelope looked around the room, but when she looked at one of the walls an arm came through the wall and then back out.

_Hope you liked it.I'll post the next part soon.please R&R!_


	2. secret out and the fight begins

  
  
Author's note: Hey there! I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the wait!  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Danny Phantom  
  
Penelope looked around the room, but when she looked at one of the walls an arm came through the wall and then back out. Blue smoke came out of Penelope's and Danny's mouths. They both looked around to see if any one had noticed. They found themselves looking at each other. They both quickly covered they're mouths. "Umm... Mr. Lancer, can I go to the washroom?" asked Penelope. "Ya, me to." Said Danny. "Sure." He said. They instantly ran out of the room.  
  
Danny looked at Penelope. "Your a halfa?!" He said in shock. "What?! No! I'm mean what's halfa? You see I couldn't possibly be a halfa cause, ha, ha! I have no idea what that is. So um, sorry!" She said as she faked a smile and started to blush. It was so obvious that she was a halfa and even more when her arm went invisible! She looked down at it and tried to hide it behind her back. _Oh, I hope he didn't see that! I hope he didn't see that! _She hoped. But he had. He raised an eyebrow. "So you are a halfa! You are so bad at lying." "No! Not always, just bad lying about this. So, you're a halfa too? I didn't think there was any more like us. Well, you can't tell a soul!" Danny's eyes widened "I won't, but what other halfas do you know? I only know one other." "Well I know two, they are-"  
"Hello, sister. It is I, Teddy." They both turned. It was Teddy (Well duh!). Her eyes glowed blood red. Danny looked surprised. "You never told me you had a twin." "You never asked. But I think something is wrong, why are her eyes glowing?"  
  
**Thinking **(I hope this isn't weird or confusing!)  
  
Penelope: _Something is wrong! How could her eyes go from brown _to blood red?  
Teddy: _Easy! While this is your sister's body, she's not the one in control._  
Penelope: _What?! Who said that, or thought that? Am I going crazy or something?!_ Teddy: _Not at all, child. I'm having a conversation with you, in your mind! You and your sister were given one special power each. You have not found yours yet, but this one is hers. She can do this and other things with peoples mind!_  
Penelope: _What?! Why didn't she tell me? And can I have some time alone! It's annoying knowing that if I think something you'll know it._  
Teddy: _Because, she was trying to control it first. Ha! I just thought of something! I can find out all your secrets!  
_Penelope:_ What?! Wait! Stop! I'm...I'm not thinking to you anymore! If that makes sense, does it?  
_Teddy:_ No! I won't stop! And how should I know?  
_Penelope:_ I don't know! Well I'm not going to think! Ha! Find out my secrets now!  
_Teddy:_ Sure I will! All I've got to do is ask you over and over again and you'll probably crack and think them. If that doesn't work I've got a different plan. That's not why I'm here, but it's fun!  
_Penelope:_................................................Ahhh! To quiet! I can't take the silence! I'm talking from now on!  
Teddy: Fine!  
  
_**End of thinking**_  
  
_Danny just stood there, for like four or five minutes, wanting to know why it was so quiet. "Umm, may I ask what is going on?" He asked, breaking the silence. They both turned to him. "Umm...ok, I can answer your question but you might not believe me. Well, I'll try. Someone is controlling my sister and I just talked to them in my head, and I have no idea why she's here." Danny stared at Penelope. "Did you take your medicine this morning?" Penelope gave him an icy cold glare that said: After this I'm going to kill you. Teddy interrupted the glare and started talking "Well if you don't mind I've got to get you two to come with me, whether you come the easy way or the hard way is up to you" "Ya, like we'd come with you! Besides, you don't look that tough." Said Danny. "Actually, me and my sis have been halfas for a while. We got our powers when we were 10." "Ten and three quarters actually." Teddy corrected Penelope. Danny looked at Penelope. "Well, I'm sure we can beat her together." "Ya." He smiled. "I'm going ghost!" He said as a circle appeared at his waist, it split into two circles, one went up and one went down. He had become Danny Phantom! Soon after Penelope did the same, then Teddy. They were now Teddy Crystal-Spirit and Penelope Solar-spirit! (May sound cheesy to you but I can't think of anything better).  
  
Penelope now had long white hair with light red at the tips. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit with yellow boots & gloves; it also had a picture of a red dragon on the front (in the center). Her eyes glowed orange. Teddy's hair was almost the same but at the tips of her hair it was puppy blue. Her jumpsuit was puppy blue with semi-dark blue boots and gloves; it had baby blue stripes on it. Her eyes still glowed red.  
  
Penelope threw a punch at Teddy but Teddy dodged it. She tried to kick Penelope but she dodged it and Penelope grabbed her leg and threw her onto the floor. She quickly got up then went through the floor. "Watch out for her, she could be anywhere." Warned Penelope. Teddy soon after that came out of the ground, behind Danny, and squeezed him so he couldn't move his arms (and hardly his hands). "It'll be easier if I take down the weak first." Danny quickly phased through her and turned so he was facing her. "Hey! I'm not weak!" He said defensively. "Ya, and some how in one month you've gotten stronger than we could in like 3 ¼ years." She said as she dodged a kick from Penelope. Penelope thought for a minute. "I never said I was stronger than you!" "Danny! Distract her!" Shouted Penelope.  
  
__

_hope ya liked it!_


End file.
